Yugioh Journals
by pharaoh cazuki
Summary: The cast of Yugioh has a class assignment they have to do... dun, dun, dun, journals. They write all sorts of crazy and psychotic stuff in them. Warning: may contain yaoi and shonen ai. I really hope you enjoy these.
1. Yugi 1

April 22, 2007

Dear Journal,

Hey, everyone! This is your friendly neighborhood duelist, Yugi Mutou. Oh, man! Our teacher is forcing us to write in these stupid things, but the funny part is that Yami got a fluffy pink one. Isn't that a hoot? Mine is black, thank goodness, I don't know what I would do if it was any other color. Okay, maybe I would, but that's beside the point. Everyone's really quiet at the moment.

I don't want to write in this thing… ugh, it's so annoying! I don't think anyone else wants to either, but some of us seriously need the extra credit. Yeah, I'm one of them… though not as bad as Bakura and Marik. They've both got freaking F's in English, and Ms. Chou isn't to happy about it. The rest of us really find it hilarious. Except Yami, who just says they're just acting out to get noticed. Me, personally, I think that it's in their nature and there's nothing they can do about it… unless they really tried to. Oh, well, like they'd try anything to that sort though!

I'd probably get started on my essay for English. I got to write about… what was that again. Oh! I have to write about Ancient Egypt and Marik's my partner. It should be a piece of cake. Especially, since Marik is an Egyptian and I do have Yami living with me and Grandpa. Hopefully, Marik will help and not lay on his lazy butt the whole entire time. I'd better start wrapping this up, because Ms. Chou is about finished with the stuff she was writing on the board.

See ya later,

Yugi Mutou


	2. Bakura 1

April 22, 2007

Dear Journal,

Man, oh, man, stupid Ms. Chou's making us write in these stupid journals. Yeah, that's right you read it write teach' your stupid assignment is fucking stupid, and I don't care if you do turn this stupid thing into the fucking stupid principal. I also don't care if this thing hurt your shitty "feelings" or anything else like that. I'm so evil like that ya know. Mwhahahaha!!! I love being evil it's so much fun.

We have this stupid essay thing we have to do. Malik's my partner…it could have been worse the pharaoh could have been my partner. Thank Ra he's not, though it would be funny to see what he would do to try and get me to work. Malik and I have to write about American History. Marik, the lucky bastard, got Ancient Egypt and the stupid pharaoh's midget slave. Uh oh! Ms. Chou's looking weirdly at me… hmm maybe because I'm laughing manically. Well what ever, I already have a fucking F in here. I'm really proud of that F and Ryo's really worried about it. I don't really see why because well… I a fucking 5000 year old spirit and I'm not suppose to have a high school diploma. Can't he see that?

What a bother? High schools a pain in the ass. All we ever do is go over stuff that's already happen like: World War I or World War II. It's a pain! I just want out of here before they permanently brain wash me into being……. Normal. Never, never, never will I be normal you hear me… NEVER!!! Ms. Chou's heading over to her desk motioning for me to come over. I'd better listen or Ryo's going to be mad… again.

Teach's not to happy with me for yelling random things out in the middle of class, especially the f word, the a word, and the s word. I have got to wrap it up so I can head to the office and wait for my punishment. Did I mention the office smells like old lady feet? No! Well it does. Now your probably wondering how I know what old ladies' feet smell like, well that's another story for another day.

Signed,

The All Powerful Bakura

P.S. I will conquer you all and make you pay for this. Mwhahahahahahaha!


	3. Yami 1

April 22, 2007

Dear Journal,

I'm the almighty Atemu, Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and this is my diary:

Ms. Chou, our teacher wants us to write in this, this, this… despicable piece of garbage. Plus, she gave me the only pink one she had. FYI, teacher I'm a dude. Come on seriously just use that brain of yours. I have to work on my essay tonight. Ryo's coming over and everything. Oh how I wish I didn't have to do this. It's so freaking annoying.

Oh well, our subject is going to be: Past Rulers. Which is so awesome, because I was one myself, so I am going to add myself into the mix… somehow. I sure hope Chou-sama doesn't read this, because I'm here "teacher's pet" as Marik and Bakura, but I assure you I am nothing of the sort, understand? Good!

Sincerely,

Yami A. Mutou


	4. Ryou 1

Here you go casagari! It's Ryou's journal entry.

April 24, 2007

Dear Journal,

This weekend we worked on our essays. Yami kept trying to put himself in there. It was kind of funny, for more than one reason: 1. Yami kept getting in trouble with the librarian. I don't know it was something on the lines of no yelling in the library. You see Bakura and Malik were in there as well. Though I don't think they got any work done. Why, you ask? Because, they sat back behind Yami throwing things at him. Hence the reason my partner and I almost got kicked out. Bakura and Malik were banned… it serves them right Yami doesn't deserve that.

2. Yami when he wasn't working would balance his pencil on his nose and lean back in his chair. It was kind of cute. Did I just say that? I really need to get out of my apartment more often. Either that or stay away from Bakura. I swear he's rubbing off on me. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. On the upside he's very popular with… well everyone. On the down side he's just plain psycho or crazy, you pick.

Yugi told me that Marik and him had dinner together. Ew!! Not that way!! Marik had come over to work on their essay. That would make a very weird couple. Okay back on subject. It didn't turn out to well. I asked him to give me the details, but he just waved it off. I'm gonna ask Marik later, maybe he'll tell me. I doubt it, but I'll try.

Oh I'm just thankful school is almost over. You see, we get out May 23rd and then summer. Woohoo! I've never been so excited to be out of school, because Yami dueled Kaiba for one of his summer homes. It's gonna be great the whole gang is going. We're going to have spa treatments, swims, boats, and all the essentials. It's going to be so freaking awesome. Of course we do have to do these essays and read them in front of the class before any of that happens. Oh how I hate public speaking.

Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik are so lucky. Since this is their last year of school completely. I've still got like two years before I can leave this place.

By,

Ryou Bakura

P.S. Yami's diary I just realized has little kittens on all the pages. I just saw it when I looked at his journal. Hehehe! That's to hilarious. Bad, Ryou, no laughing at others misfortunes. Oh but I can't help it. Hehehe! Later anyone who reads this. Bye!

I hope you all enjoyed this. I've decided to try and lenghen them, because well they're really short. Why didn't anyone tell me they were that short. You all are suppose to inform of this stuff. Okay I admit it I should have known. So I apologize for that outbursts.

I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does. You know it's pretty sad if you actually memorize your favorite anime's creator. Tisk! Tisk! I'm pathetic!

Sincerly,

Pharaoh Cazuki


	5. Seto 1

June 14, 2007

Dear Journal,

I still can't believe our teacher, Ms. Chou, is making us write in these grotesque things. It's crazy!! I mean I'm filthy rich, why should I of all people have to write in this… book. It's just not right. I bet she's laughing at me behind my back, but let's see who gets the last laugh. Next thing she'll know she will be standing in line for a new job, scratch that she'll never work in this town again.

On top of that she's forcing us to work on essay assignments. I have to work with the mutt. If you don't know who I mean its Wheeler, the idiot. He and his little group of friends are really annoying, and know I have to actually spend time with him on my own time. Humph… has the whole world revolted against me. If they have they'll soon regret their ignorance.

To top this whole thing off with a cheery, the "Pharaoh" challenged me to a duel, and I lost… again. If anyone comments to that they'll be on the side of the streets begging for food. Yeah I know that's heartless and evil, but I'm really not in the mood to put up with these crazy people that seemed drawn to me. Am I a crazy magnet or something? Again you better not comment to that. Since the "Pharaoh" won he proposed that I let him and his little followers stay in MY summer house. I let them borrow one, very far away from me and Mokuba. Hopefully they won't destroy anything, because if and when they do they'll be paying for it from their own pockets.

Malik and Ryou are up to something. I don't know why, but they keep looking at each other and chuckling softly, which is weird. Why you ask for one: it just is and then: it's normally their yamis who are up to something. This won't turn out very well, it just won't. I'm not sure why, it just… it can't be very good at all

Sincerely,

The Greatest CEO, Seto Kaiba

P.S. I actually kind of feel sorry for the so called Pharaoh everyone is making fun of him because of his journal, but then again I find it hilarious to watch him suffer like this.

- - - - -

Please help give me a direction for this story such as: possible couplings (I'm considering Crosshipping/MarikxYugi) possible events that could happen, and stuff like that.

Thanks for the support,

Pharaoh Cazuki


	6. Marik 1

June 15

Dear Journal,

The stupid projects are over with and we're out of school, but Ms. Chou, the jerk wad, said that we did such a good job on them that all summer we need to write in these horrible things for an essay grade at the beginning of next year. OH how lucky we are!! Note the heavy sarcasm. You're probably wondering why I have to write in it since I was suppose to "graduate", but here's the deal I didn't. Why you ask, because I failed English, Math, Science, and Art.

You probably are wonder: How do you fail art? I failed because Mr. Bushou said that my painting named "Scream of the Doomed didn't count as piece of art. I don't know why though. The extensive use of red for blood, black for the doomed pits of eternal darkness, and the way the victim's faces were twisted in agenizing pain was simply incredible. It was the best piece of work I'd ever done in the stupid class. Yugi on the other hand was praised for his art.

He drew a picture of all of us, by us I mean: Malik, Ryou, Yami, Bakura, him, and me. We were all sitting in a living room on Christmas day. The hikari's were sitting in the floor and us yami's sat comfortable on the couch. To tell you the truth I think Yami and Bakura were a little to close in the picture. They did to apparently because they were yelling at Yugi for even drawing the accursed thing. You should have seen the tears that fell down his eyes. It was so beautiful until he  
Attempted to run but hit a door instead. His head still red from were the doorknob hit his shoulder.

Ryou walked up to me today. He didn't say nothing, just inspected me like a show dog and walked off with a creepy little grin on his face. You know it's bad when hikari's are plotting. I mean us yami's are naturally bad, except Yami… burn, but when hikari's are acting evil it's even worse!! Once Malik and Yugi stuck a stinking crab in my pillowcase. Later that same day the same crab was hidden in my noodles. Talk about pain I had sores on my body weeks after that. I'm still very cautious of my pillows and food. I've got to go see your pathetic butts later!!

Your future ruler,

Marik Ishtar

P. S. Yami and Seto are so lucky they don't have to do these things, because they graduated!! I hate them!!! I hate this dia- I mean journal!!!

Thanks for all of the comments here is the results of the future shippings: Crosshipping (Marik x Yugi), Darkshipping (Bakura x Yami), Malik and Ryou, and Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto). Sorry crystalice614 you were out voted. If you also have any ideas on how to make the couples get together like: Ryou and Malik are going to get Marik and Yugi together. I would like to hear your ideas and hopefully use them, because this is your story as much as it is mine.

Sincerly.

Pharaoh Cazuuki


	7. Reader's note

Dear Readers,

I've decided to start another story, but I won't leave this one... yet. It's going to be a Yugioh and Naruto crossover. Do you think I should? I'm not sure if I should or not. On another note: my parents might be shutting our internet off so I might not be updating very often for awhile. I'm hoping they change their mind.

Thanks for your support,

Pharoh Cazuki


End file.
